The Journey with a new Charater
by DippinDots911
Summary: Takes place between A New Hope and on. Tell the journey of Luke Skywalker and the others, also adding a new charater...will this change things? Please read and Review
1. Destroying the Death Star

**Disclamer: These charaters do not belong to me (exept for Kasey). They all belong to George Lucas. I am not getting paid for this, it is for mine (and yours) entertainment only. Please do not sue, press charges or anything like that.**

The story starts off after Ben Kenobi is lost and now the Rouge Squadron and getting ready to Destroy the Death Star...

The air in the Rouge docking bays was eerie. Kasey Craten pushed herself out from underneath the x-wing she had been working on, hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and pulled her greasy gloves off her hands. The new guy, Luke Skywalker, was coming to the ship she was working on. "Nerves?" she asked. 

"Just a bit." Luke said, climbing up the ladder.

"You'll be fine, just trust in yourself." Kasey said, finding a little liking in Luke. "You know Biggs right?"

"Yea. We have known each other since we were young." Luke said.

"Good. He's part of the red group, like you. Just stick with him and you'll be all set." Kasey stepped back as the cockpit slid shut. She jumped down, walking out of the way of the departing ships, turning once to wave, as she pulled her hair into a tighter bun.

After the battle was always the worst of times, and the best. Kasey hated being in the comm room listing to what was going on outside, and when someone didn't make it. She felt bad for telling Luke to stick with Biggs, and now he didn't make it.

The best thing is the after-party. It's were all the pilots go to the local bar and celebrate. Kasey looked up seeing the door open and Luke come in. She motioned him to come and sit down at the table she and Wedge sat at.

"I herd you took the shot. Good job." Kasey said as Luke sat down across from her, next to Wedge.

"Thanks. Good work on the x-wing, it runs great." Luke said, nodding as other pilots came and congratulated him.

"You ok? You sound a bit stuffed up or something." Kasey said.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Everything is just going by so fast." Luke said, feeling the loss of his friends.

"Here. I know that something that will cheer you up." Kasey raised her voice to call the waiter. "Can you get us to Ice Reds?"

"No, no. I can't let you do that." Luke said, glancing at Wedge, who was deep in conversation with someone.

"It's not a heavy drink," Kasey said ignoring Luke. "Besides we can't let you have a hangover the day of the awards ceremony."

"Awards ceremony?" Luke asked before he took a sip of his drink/.

"Yea, you can the two freighter pilots are getting one." Kasey said.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. Names Luke Skywalker," he said, giving out a hand.

"Kasey, Kasey Craten. "She said, shaking his hand.

"Listen Kasey, do you have a comm number, or something I can contact you with?" Luke said, glancing around the bar.

"Yea, my number in 10255592." Kasey said and watched as Luke entered it into his comm's memory. "Do you have one?"

"Mines 16278513. "He said as Kasey entered it number-by-number.

It was well into night when the bar finally slowed down. A very sleepy Luke and Kasey finally left and walked each other to their apartment buildings. They were both surprised when they found out that they only live a few floor from each other.

As Kasey started getting ready for bed, she felt something different about herself. Was she in love? She thought about Luke and all they talked about at the bar. Did Luke like her back?

The same thoughts were also running threw Luke's mind as he also got ready for bed.


	2. The Throne Room

Kasey stood next to two droids. A tall gold human-like droid, See-threepio, and a blue and white astromatic droid, Artoo-detoo. She looked down at the droids, then to her neatly dressed self, and then looked up, getting a nod of approval from Princess Leia.

Kasey blew out a sigh of relief as she saw everybody come to attention. Coming around the corner she saw Luke coming, failing to keep a strait face. Next to him walked the freighter pilot, Han Solo. And they were trailed by the wookie co-pilot, Chewbacca. Han smiled as his and Leia's eyes meet.

Artoo chirped and beeped with excitement. Luke glanced over at the droids, then at Kasey. She noticed a twinkle in his eye before he turned to look at Leia.

Leia placed a medal around each of their necks. They turned and everyone applauded. Luke's and Han's faces shown with excitement, and Chewie howled.

The applause stopped as Mon Montha walked up to give a speech. "Many fine gentle men have gave their lives in order to get as far as we are. Though the Death Star is destroyed, the Empire now knows our location. We have decided to move to our base to the remote ice planet of Hoth."

A series of groans and complaints came from the crowd. Mon Montha gave them 'the look' and all silenced. "You can leave when you wish, but no later in a month's time." She left the stage.

As Kasey, Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewie walked back to the landing docks. "Who's you friend Luke?" Han asked.

"Han this is Kasey, Kasey this is Han." Luke introduced. Each smiled and shook hands. "And you already know Leia." Chewie growled from behind. "And Chewbacca." Chewie pulled Kasey into a hug, and all laughed.

"I'm leaving early, with Han in the Falcon." Leila said. "Luke you're traveling with us in your x-wing right?"

Luke nodded his head.

"I don't have a ride." Kasey spoke up.

"There are most likely x-wings that need to be piloted in that you can use." Leia said. She, Han and Chewie went one way, and Kasey and Luke went the other way.

"When are we leaving?" Kasey asked.

Luke grinned. "Tomorrow morning."

"Shit Luke! Tomorrow morning? And you could have told me earlier?" Luke laughed. "I got to get packed! Can you give me a wake up call or something when you get up?"

Luke laughed some more. "All right. 0400." He said as they started to walk their separate ways.

"What!" Kasey said, turning around.

Luke laughed. "See ya later."

The next morning Luke gave Kasey the call early in the morning. They all meet each other at the docking bays. Leila was the only one that had more than more than one duffle bag. The Falcon left carrying Han, Leia, and Chewie, with Kasey and Luke in the x-wings behind.


	3. Moving to Hoth

All threw the flight to Hoth, Kasey and Luke talked all the time, except when one fell asleep the other woke them up

As the ships landed, they were greeted with some coats. "Sure is cold here." Kasey said.

"You said it." Han said. "The Falcon just about froze as we came in."

"Yea." Luke said, jumping out of the x-wing. "Mine too."

Leia walked out of the Falcon, holding some keys. "I have gotten us all nice room to bunk in. I have to meat with Mon Montha, so I'll see you all later." She said, tossing them the keys. "Sort it out between yourselves on who sleeps wear."

As Leia went one way and the rest went another. They came up to their rooms, which were set up in a hotel-like circle. "I'm going get some sleep, see you guys later." Kasey said, taking a room to the right.

Luke blew out a sigh and Han glanced over to him. "Take the other right room there's a door between them." Han said, winking, and walked to another room.

Later that night….

Luke paced back and forth in hid room. He wanted to do something. He finally made up his mind. Luke picked up a tray and slowly opened the door between his and Kasey's room. They had already decided that they should leave it open.

Luke swept threw the door and set down the tray, which had two cups of a warm substance. He looked at Kasey, sleeping on the couch, only wearing a small white tank-top, and a pair of night pants. Luke looked down at himself, only wearing a pair of night pants.

Luke moved and grabbed her hand, and held it, thinking about how he felt now, and around Kasey, till he felt Kasey's hand tighten around his. He looked at Kasey, who was now awake. "Sorry."

Kasey smiled. "Don't be." She said, sitting up next to Luke.

"I brought you something." Luke said, handing her a cup of the warm drink.

"Thanks" Kasey said, taking a sip of it, and self-concisely tried to cover herself up. "It's good."

Luke causally placed a hand on Kasey far shoulder. Something told him inside what was going on. "Don't worry your beautiful." Kasey looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled down at her. They both were nerves, neither of them had a real romantic life.

Kasey slowly moved her hand on Luke's thigh, and looked into each others eyes. He closed his eyes and kissed her, and she kissed him back. A long easy-going kiss, which neither of them waned to end.

Kasey looked deep into his eyes and spoke softly "Luke that was amazing."

"As are you." He said and they held each other till they fell asleep…

The fallowing morning…

Leia woke early, ready to work. She knocked on Luke's door, and their was no answer, but it was open. Leia snuck in, and found the door between his and Kasey's room open.

She peered in and saw Luke leaning on the armrest of the couch, and Kasey rested on his bare chest, and their fingers were interlocked. Leia blew a sigh of relief, as their clothes were not removed.

She walked out of Luke's room, and went to knock on Kasey's door to get them up.

Kasey woke, hearing the knocking, and tapped on Luke to get hid up before she went to answer the door. "Morning."

"Good morning, Kasey." Leia said, catching Luke trying to sneak into the kitchen. "Up early?"

Kasey shook her head, and led Leia into her room. "Nah, Luke just came over to help with breakfast"

"I see." Leia said, keeping it a secret on what she saw.

"Care to join?" Kasey asked, glancing at Luke.

"No, actually I came over to tell you both that they need people to patrol the area on taun-tauns." Leia said." Can you be at the control base in a half hour?"

Kasey watched as Luke nodded his head. "Yep, we'll be there"

"Alright." Leia said and left the room.

To be continued….


End file.
